


Antithesis Fanart

by Oas1s



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oas1s/pseuds/Oas1s
Summary: Fanart for chapter 57 of 'Antithesis'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Antithesis Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenusTheMarvelTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Antithesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740878) by [VenusTheMarvelTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/pseuds/VenusTheMarvelTurtle). 



> This is a gift for the 'Show your love' event to the talented VenusTheMarvelTurtle, a steamy Leo&Karai scene (I have the uncensored version if you want to see it ;)   
> This is the only way I can express my gratitude to you and your incredible story. For works like this is why I fell in love with TMNT fandom.   
> I would like to thank you warmly for the great time you provide to us. I hope you like the way I pictured those two, and again, thanks for write and share, this is pure gold.


End file.
